


Bad Dragon

by Servena



Series: Toothless the Common Welsh Green [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “Ow. No, bad dragon”, it sounded from the living room.





	Bad Dragon

“Ow. No, bad dragon”, it sounded from the living room.

Oliver poked his head out of the door of his study, quill still in hand. “Did she bite you?”

“She mistook my fingers for the meat”, Charlie shrugged and pressed a towel to his bleeding hand. The baby dragon looked at him as innocently as possible when you’re a scaly creature with lots of teeth, and chewed on the mentioned meat.

Oliver sighed and put the quill down to come over and take a look. “That’s the third time this week.”

“She’s still learning! With a real mother dragon, she wouldn’t even be able to pierce the scales.”

“You’re not a dragon though. - Thank god”, he added after a moment of thinking. “That would be weird.” He pulled the towel away and eyed the wound with an experienced eye. (Living with a guy who worked with dragons did this to you.) The marks of tiny pointed teeth were visible in the skin. “I have to say though, you’re bleeding very aesthetically.”

“Thanks, I’ve got lots of practice.”

“I can tell”, Oliver said dryly. “Well, it’s not that deep, so I’ll just get a bandage. - And you”, he turned around on his way to the bathroom and fixed the baby dragon with what he hoped to be a stern look, “stop chewing on my boyfriend.”

“Ggrrmblr”, made Toothless and eyed the rest of the meat.


End file.
